When we were Young
by purpletwist
Summary: the story of how Mufassa met his love Sarabi and a story about Sarafina and what conections she had with Mufassa and Scar
1. Chubby hood

it was a clear day in the pride lands, at pride rock stood a lion, he stood proud over his land, his black main dancing in the wind, his green eyes watched like a hawk. out from the mouth of the cave came a lioness, her coat was a burn redish color, she apoched the lion. she nuzzled him

" Uru" the lion said after she nuzzled him " what are you doing?" Uru chucked

" Ahadi, is it so much trouble for you to enjoy a moment with me?" she asked

" Uru, I'm a king, the pride lands need me" he said, Uru frowned, then felt a muzzle rub against her back " but I love spending time with you" he said. Uru chucked.

Just then a small lion cub troted out of the cave wimpering, his fur was burn redish like his mother but had his father's black main color and eyes, along with his figure. he went up to his mother

" Mother, Muffasa bit my ear" he said.

" did not " another cub called out, he had his father's fure color, but had his mother's muzzle and eyes. " Taka almost triped, I tried to catch him by his ear thats all " the cub called Mufasa explained

" I'm not clumsy" the cub name Taka spated " your just up set that I beat you" he said. Mufasa rolled his eyes.

" Mufasa" a voice called out, a little lion cub with cream colored fur, with a dark tail tip and green eyes came running up to him

" hey" she said " let go play hide and seek". Mufasa turn to his brother

" hey Taka want to play hide and seek with me and Sarafina?" he asked. Sarafina disaproved with Taka joining them. Taka glared at her

" no thanks " he spated " I have better things to do" he said. Taka turned and headed back into the cave, Mufasa watched his brother leave, Sarafina poked him with her paw

" come on then" she said. Mufasa followed her off of pride rock.

* * *

just a qick introduction to the charaters, 


	2. her name was Sarabi

Years have past, Mufasa, Taka and Sarafina have grown into teenagers. Mufasa started to worry over Taka, he seen his brother slither off at night and come back.

_One night Mufasa caught Taka coming in._

_" Taka what have you been doing?" he asked_

_" nothing for you to know" Taka growled at him, Taka tried to avoided this conversation but Mufasa wasn't gonna let him get away._

_" all right, fine, you can tell father" he said, Taka gave him a death glare_

_" will you just leave me alone, just because your father's favorite doesn't mean you have to be his clone" he hissed. Mufasa glared back then slumbered back to sleep._

Mufasa tried not to worry but he just couldn't. in the past few days he noticed Sarafina acting a little strange around him, Mufasa ignored that

one day Mufasa was out on a stroll when he hered a call for help. Mufasa dashed over to the call.

A female lioness was being chased up to a tree, she tried to claw at a group of hyenas, the hyenas snapped there jaws at the lioness, they tried to clime the tree but couldn't.Then Mufasa came charging, he roared at the hyenas, he slashed his claws at them, defending the lioness in the tree, he slapped one of the hyena, the one that got hit, yelped and ran away, the others left with there leader. Mufasa roared so loud to warn them not to come back.

The lioness climbed out of the tree, she walked over to Mufasa who still had his back turn

" thank you for saving me" she said, Mufasa turned to face her but was stunned. She was the most beautiful lioness he had ever seen. Mufasa tried to find the words

"your..welcome" he said, his heart beat really fast now " whats..your..n..name" he asked. the lioness smiled

" I'm Sarabi" she said " I'm looking for pride rock, can you help me?" she asked

" yeah..sure" he said " I know where pride rock is" he said lifting his head up high, not seeing where he was going he tripped over a tree root, he stumbled and fell over, Sarabi giggled

" I'm sorry, are you all right?" she asked, Mufasa smiled weakly, he got up

"shall we get going" he said. He and Sarabi walked together back to pride rock.

" you never told me your name" Sarabie asked

" oh...I'm Mufasa" he said, Sarabi smiled

" Mufasa huh, thats a nice name" she said.

* * *

Note: I imagined that Sarabi was from a different pride, and she fled to get help from Ahadi to stop the hyena's. isn't Mufassa a klutz when he see a pretty lioness? 


	3. Sarafina meets Sarabi

Mufasa led Sarabi to pride rock, Sarafina ran up to Mufasa, she skidded to a halt when she saw Sarabi with him

" Mufasa who is this?" she asked

" this is Sarabi, she has come to see my father" Mufasa told her

" oh, OK" Sarafina said " I'm Sarafina"

" nice to meet you" Sarabi said. Sarafina got out of the way of the two, they did nott see it but Sarafina gave Sarabi a glare. Taka went up to her

" who is that?" he asked, Sarafina answered him.

" her name is Sarabi, Mufasa said she wanted to talk with your father" she said. Sarafina really wanted to know was who is Sarabi and what is she doing with **her **Mufasa?

Mufasa lead Sarabi to Ahadi, the king walked up to her

" Mufasa, who is this beautiful lioness?" he asked, Sarabi blushed but focused on her mission

" my name is Sarabi, my pride had travled far, we were attacked by hyena's and we lost our leader" she told him

" who is this leader?" he asked her

" his name was Boba" she told him,

" your pride will be safe here" he said

" thank you" she said. and left the cave.

* * *

made it alittle bit longer, so now Ahadi has met Sarabi 


	4. brokenheart and jealous

days have past, Mufasa was spending more time with Sarabi, Sarafina watched each day as Mufasa and Sarabi were playing in the water like little cubs, tears rolled down her face. She ran off into the forest.

Sarafina was crying on a log. She loved Mufasa, she loved him since they were cubs and now Sarabi shows up and Mufasa only spends time with her. when her ears perked up to a Russel in the brush. She listen, Taka came out of the brush

" oh, Taka it's just you" she said quickly wiping away the tears. Taka came over to her, he sat with her on the log

" Sarafina, what's wrong?" he asked " you can tell me" he told her. Sarafina swallowed hard

" why is Mufasa so interested in that Sarabi?" she asked, she leaped off the log

" Sarafina, are you jealous of Sarabi?" Taka asked.He got off the log.

" yes..wait, no...maybe" she said. Taka went up to her and gave her a hug.

it's ok Sarafina, don't cry" he said, a evil idea formed in his head " I know how you can get Mufasa's attention"

" you do?" she asked, Taka smiled wickedly

" yes I do, just listen to me" he told her.

* * *

A side of Sarafina we would never see, She will do any thing for Mufasa, even if it means listening to Scar..I mean Taka. oh my what has Taka got instored for her?...stay tuned 


	5. Sarabi's past

Night had fallen over the pride lands, Mufasa and Sarabi were watching the night sky, she rested her head on Mufasa's shoulder.

" the pride lands seems peaceful at night" she said. Mufasa chuckled

" thats because the great kings of the past are watching us" he told her " do you see that one star"he asked her. Sarabi looked up, she searched for the Star that Mufasa was talking about, then a star in the sky blinked.

" is that the one?" she asked

" yup" he told her " that star is my grandfather Mohatu" he said " Mohatu was one of the greatest Kings to live, when he died all of the animals made that star to remember him" he said. Sarabi lifted her head up

"do you think your grandfather is taking care of my brother?" she asked. Mufassa gave her a puzzled look.

" your brother?" he asked. Sarabi turned her head away from him. A tear ran down her face

" my brother was killed on the day the hyena's attacked us" she told him. " his name was Simba"

_it was a peaceful day in a far away area. A young lion stood next to a bigger taller lion, the two were out on patrol, when a dirty looking hyena started to approach the two_

_" leave now" the older lion said " I'll spare your life"_

_" I'm not leaving until I have whats mine" the hyena said. The younger ran up to him_

_" He said leave" he said_

_" Simba, stay out of this" the older lion scolded " he's out numbered, there is no need for violence"_

_" your right, I won't stan a chance on my own, i'll be back with more with me" the hyena said, he turned and ran off. the young lion called Simba stared at the older lion_

_" Boba, how could you let him go, he's gonna return with more" Simba said, the older lion named Boba turn to Simba_

_" I know, lets go back to warn the others" he said, Simba followed Boba to the pride. _

_Back at the pride, Boba called out to the lioness_

_" were gonna expect a fight, we might not win, so I want all Elderly lionesses and those with or expecting cubs to leave" he said, the elderly and those with or expecting cubs went off into one group, Simba turned to one lioness_

_" Sarabi you should go with them" he said_

_" no, I'm staying " she said _

_" Sarabi don't argue with me, leave now" he said Sarabi stared in her brother's eyes. Boba walked over to the two_

_" Simba, Sarabi stop this at once" he said, he down on Sarabi " Simba's right, your still to young,guide the others to pride rock, my friend Ahadi will help you there" he said. Sarabi backed away_

_" No!. Boba I'm strong I won't leave my brother, I'll figh along with you" she said " Please Boba let me stay" she begged. Boba turned from her_

_" my answer is final, you will lead the others to safety" he said_

_" but, Boba.." she started_

_" GO NOW SARABI!!" he roared. Sarabi turned from him, her eyes held the tears as she ran off to lead the group to pride rock._

_The sun was setting, Boba, Simba and ten other lionesses stood waiting for the Hyena's to come. Then the hyena's started to arrive, the leader was up at front, with him were over 50 hyena's ready to attack. Boba stood strong waiting for the moment_

_" Gato, trun back while you have the chance " Boba called out to the leader. the leader Gato snarled at him._

_" Prepare to die" he said. Gato ordered the hyena's to attack. Boba roared at the lions to attack, the Hyena's and the lions ran and collided. Once lioness had over 5 hyena's on her, she tried to claw at them. with her strength she manage to get them off, leaving her weak, the other 9 lionesses worked together to take down another group of Hyena's. Simba was fighting a hyena who didn't have a truffle of hair on his head. he snapped his jaws at Simba but Simba swiped him with his paw._

_" who are you?" he asked. the hyena laughed at him_

_" if you want to know I'm Bonzai, remember that cause that will be the last words you'll ever hear" he said, two more Hyena's came out and tackled him, Simba tried to get them off when he heard a roar. then the hyena's that were pinning him were off. Simba looked around to see Sarabi, she came back when she was told not to. she swiped at the two hyena's, they ran off howling. Her snarling went to a growled. she turn to find her brother glaring down at her_

_" Sarabi, what are you doing here?" he asked._

_" you needed help, so I had to come back " she said, Simba disapproved with this_

_" Sarabi I want you out of here, NOW!" he growled " GO LEAVE" he roared, as he roar at her Banzai sunk his teeth into Simba's throat, Simba roared out in pain. Sarabi leaped on the hyena, she tore him off of her brother. Banzai ran off._

_" Simba" she called to him_

_" Sarabi, go leave" he said in a soft rasp voice, blood was seeping out, he caught up some blood, his throat was covered in blood._

_" No, Simba you'll be ok" she said, she rubbed her head against his, tears were now streaming down her face_

_" Sarabi, I'm not gonna make it " he told her, his eyes were now beginning to close " go to pride rock, save the others" he whispered " good by little sister" he said, he laid his head down his eye's closed. He was dead. Sarabi backed away from her dead brother. Tears runing down her face she fled._

Sarabi sighed at the memory of her brother's death. Mufasa nuzzled her for comfort.

* * *

yeah here's Sarabi's past, she and her brother were close. the next chapter will come. 


	6. the mesage

The next day Taka was sleeping on a rock, the tree was angled just right, perfect amount of shade.Then a young teen lioness tackled him. when she tackled him the two fell of the rock. Taka got off the ground, he glared at the lioness

" What was that for?" he asked. the lioness got up, she had a stripe run down from her head to her back

" I was practicing my Hunting " she said with a sly look, he walked out in front of her.

" well go hunt some where else" he told her. the lioness stepped on his tail, Taka took a tumble and fell, she walked in front of him, Taka glared at her.

" you don't know who your dealing with " she said " I'm Zira". Taka got off the ground.

" Well Zira! if you don't mind get out of the way!" he told her, Zira backed up and stepped aside, Taka didn't care, he just walked past her. Zira wached Taka go with lovingly eyes.

Latter back at pride rock. Zira laid on a rock, she couldn't stop thinking of that lion. Her thoughts were was interrupted by Sarabi pouncing on her

" What you doing Zira?" Sarabi asked, Zira shoved her off, Sarabi leaped back on the rock she sat next to Zira.

" what do you want?" she asked

" Zira did something happen?" Sarabi asked, Zira started to blush, Sarabi smiled " ok who is he?" she asked

" who?" Zira asked

" you know what I'm talking about?" Sarabi said " you got a crush on a lion so who is he" she asked

" some times I hate it when you know me so well" Zira said. Just then Taka showed up

" Sarabi" he said " my brother would like to meet you at the water hole next to the five trunked tree" he said

" ok" she said " I'll be there". Taka turned and walked away. Sarabi turned her attention back to Zira, she wasn't gonna let her friend get out of this conversation

" so as I was saying" she started " who is the lion you like?". Zira rolled her eyes, with her paw she pointed to the left. Sarabi followed Zira's paw to who she was pointing, it lead to Taka

" you like Taka?" she asked " Aw Zira thats so..."

" Don't you even say it" Zira told her

" cute?" Sarabi finish.

" thats it!" Zira said. the two lionesses played fight like when they were little cubs. Sarabi was laughing at Zira for not catching up to her. Zira pouted but didn't give up.

* * *

oh how Zira met Scar..that was acward?. in this story Zira and Sarabi both came from the same pride and they were best of friends. When Scar told Sarabi that " my brother want to meet you" this is a hint to the plan he made up for Sarafina. stay tune

Lionking belongs to disney (if I own lionking a third movie would be out )


	7. Sarafina's confession

Mufasa sat waiting at the water hole. He was informed by his brother that "Sarabi" wan't to meet him here. He decided to get a drink from the water, as he lapped up the water he heard a noise. his ears perked up to the sound. Mufasa lifted his head up, looking around her spotted a lioness coming toward him, it wasn't Sarabi, it was Sarafina!

" Sarafina, may I ask what your doing here?" Mufasa asked her

" I'm just here to get a drink of water" she said, but the truth was she wanted Mufasa to meet her here. " are you meeting some one?" she asked

" yes, have you seen Sarabi?" he asked her " Taka told me she wanted to meet me here"

" no, I haven't " she frowned

" oh, I better look for her " he said, he walked past her. Sarafina let tears run down her face

" why?" she whispered, Mufasa turned his head to listen to her, she looked back at him " why Mufasa? why do you ignore me?" she asked him. Mufasa did know what she meant, she turned around to face him

" ever since Sarabi came you've been ignoring me, we were best friends what happened?" she asked.

" Sarafina, I'm sorry for ignoring you but that doesn't mean our friendship isn't over" he told her, Sarafina back away from him. does he really mean that their just friends and nothing more?. Sarafina was now crying.

" Friends, is that how you see me, just a friend" she started " you don't understand, I saw you more than just a friend"

" what do you mean?" he asked, Sarafina pushed him onto his back, she pinned him to the ground " Sarafina can you get off of me?" he asked. he felt Sarafina's hot tears on his chest

" oh Mufasa, don't you see, I'm in love with you" she told him " I love you so much, ever since we were cubs, I wanted to be by your side, please Mufasa, love me, love me in return of my love for you" she said. Mufasa was shocked by this, he didn't realized how much Sarafina loved him, but he couldn't love her, he loved Sarabi. before he could say anything, Sarafina kissed him. Mufasa didn't expect this at all, he tried to push her off but he was stuck. He look out from the coroner of his eye he froze at who he saw. Sarabi eyes were filled with tears, Zira was with her.

" Mufasa?" she asked " how could you?" was all she had to say, she turn and fled from the seen. Mufasa got Sarafina off of him, he ran after Sarabi but Zira stopped him

" let me through Zira" he told her. Zira glared at him

" how dare you" she said " how dare you play my friend's heart like that?" she asked

" Zira please it's not what it looks like" he said

" not from where I'm standing" she said. Mufasa jumped up a rock, then jumped off and landed behind Zira, he ran as fast as her could, he needed to talk to Sarabi.

* * *

well this is a shock!. and this was Scar's plan with Sarafina. more to come. yeah Sarafina's confession was kinda inspired by Naruto, the episodes where Sakura confesses her love to Sasuke. 


	8. Trouble and Punishment

Sarabi sat in the middle of the open plains, tears rolled down her face, was this the real Mufasa? a two timing jerk?.

" Sarabi" she heard a voice, her head turn in the direction of the voice. Mufasa was ruining up to her, Sarabi turn away,she was still upset with him. Mufasa stopped then sat next to her, Sarabi tried to avoid him.

" Sarabi, what you saw isn't what is look like" he told her

" then what did it look like?" she asked him still not facing him

" Sarabi, listen, I didn't know that Sarafina was in love with me honest,and I wasn't expecting her to kiss me" he told her. Sarabi perked up at What mufasa was saying

" I'm listening" she said

" Sarabi if there was any one I love it would be you, I love you more than any thing, I would never betray you like that" he said, Now Sarabi was giving him her attention.. Sarabi still had tears rolling down her face, she wanted to believe him but felt as if she couldn't. Mufasa nuzzled her, but she back away from him

" don't you nuzzle me" she growled. Mufasa couldn't believe she was acting like this. " I can't believe that your brother told me to meet you at that water hole" she said, Sarabi ran away from him. Now Mufasa was confused, Taka told **him** to meet **her** at the water hole. Mufasa stalked off to find his brother.

Taka was laying around Pride rock, he was teasing a mouse, dangling it by it's tail as the poor critter struggle, Taka saw a yellow and orange blob come up to him, then he felt a blow to his face. Looking up he saw Mufasa towering over him.

" what with you?" he asked " did your little girlfriend dump you?" Mufasa glared at him

" no, perhaps you might have something to do with it?" he said, he pinned Taka down before he had the chance to move, the little mouse scurried out of Taka's paws and sprinted as fast as it can. Taka was now mad, he rolled over and kicked Mufasa off, then the two ended up getting in a fight, snarling, growing, swiping and bitting at each other

" SONS!!!" a voice roar out, the fight stopped, Uru was glaring at both of them. she leaped down from a few rocks then was standing in front of them both. with her amber eyes she was very disappointed in them.

" Mufasa, Taka explain your selves for this?" she demanded. both lions sat dowm before there mother.

" mother, I was just about to eat my mouse when Mufasa came and hit me, he pinned me to the ground, then my mouse got away so I got angry at him" he told her. Uru turned her attention to her eldest son

" Mufasa, is this true?" she asked. Mufasa sighed

" yes mother" he said. Uru glared at him

" Mufasa I'm very disappointed in you, attacking your brother, we'll discuss this more with your father, but for now you are not to leave pride rock, do you hear me?" she asked. Mufasa nodded. Uru caught Taka sneaking away

" don't think you got away ether" she told him " your sharing your brothers punishment your self, now I don't want you two killing each other wile I'm out " she said. Uru leaped from rock to rock until she was on the savanna grass.

Mufasa glared at Taka

" why did you set us up?" he asked

" what do you mean?" Taka asked.

" don't play dumb Taka, you told Sarabi to meet me, but you told me to meet her, but instead of Sarabi I ended up looking like a jerk in front of her with Sarafina!" he said.

"So, you are a jerk" he hissed, Mufasa raised a paw but put it back down. he'll have to deal with Taka latter, right now he has to find away to talk to Sarabi.

* * *

Uru has return, next Chapter Ahadi will be in it. stay tuned


	9. the wisdom of Ahadi

sorry it took so long, I realy wanted to do a Chapter with Ahadi in it, enjoy

Lionking and Charaters all belong to Disney (exept Boba). if I did own Lionking there would so be a third and a story about Nala's past.

* * *

Sarabi was laying on a rock, the rock was position in the shade with a small pool of water, a tear rolled down her face, the tear fell into the water casuing ripples to apear, the riples left and the water became still. 

_Mufassa, I want to beleive you but I can't_

" Is there somthing wrong Sarabi?" a voice asked, Sarabi turn her attention to Ahadi who was standing behind her " would you like to jion me on my patrol?" he asked, Sarabi silently agreed.

" I see" Ahadi said " did he try to exlain what happened?"

" yes but I don't know if I belive him?" Sarabi asked

" it hard to belive in things when were in love" he said " I remeber me and Boba littery fought over Uru"

" you and Boba fought?" Sarabi asked

" yes we did, Boba knew I was in love with Uru so he chalaged me to win her and I won, Boba wanted me to kill him for making him look foolish but I spared him"

" wow, Boba never told me about this" she said " then what happened?", Ahadi chuckled

" well since I spared Boba, afew days whent by and her told me he was going away, I was upset but I bit him fare well and he left never to be seen again" Ahadi told her

" so thats how Boba knew you, even after your little fight you still were freinds" she said

" yes, friendship can last and then it can break, same with love" he told her " I belive Mufasa is waiting at Pride rock"

" oh, well I'm not ready to speak to him yet" she said " I still can't trust him"

" ah, trust, it's a hard thing to heal " ahadi told her, he looked up at the sky " well my patrol is over" he said, he turn his attention back to Sarabi

" all I have to say is, be strong and let my father's wisdom guide you" he told her. When Ahadi left Sarabi he could tell there was somthing in her that reminded him of his dear freind Boba

* * *

Ahadi knows somthing? stay tune for the next chapter.

* * *

sorry for spelling mistakes the spell checker isn't working 


	10. Telu's Secret

Ahadi went back to Pride Rock, he was looking out for the lioness who could be Sarabi's mother, when he found her he walked up to her

" may I have a word with you?" he asked, a lioness with a dark tinted fur came up to the king

" yes, what is it?" she asked, Ahadi could tell this was Sarabi's mother, she look just like her. Ahadi nugged his head over to a spot where they would be alone to talk.

"Telu, I must ask you somthing" he said, Telu sat down knowing somthing was up " may I ask, who is Sarabi's father?". Telu turn from Ahad, then turn back to him

" you dear freind Boba, he's Sarabi's father" she told him. Ahadi noded, he wanted to hear the whole truth.

" I see, i want to hear more of this" he asked. Telu heaved a sigh and continued

_it was a peaceful day, Telu was tending to her newborn cubs, they were twins, the male being a little older than his sister. Boba watched his cubs sqeaked for there mother, his smiled soon faded to a frown, he lean into Telu's ears_

_" Telu, please do not tell them that I'm there father" he asked her, Telu looked up at him_

_" what why?" she asked_

_" I don't want to risk there lives if any one found out" he told her " I don't want them to be killed"_

_" I understand Boba" she said, she licked her cubs who cried out for their mother._

_(years latter)_

_"Mom" Sarabi cried out, she just return from the battle_

_" Sarabi what were you thinking " Telu scolded, Sarabi's tears fell from her face_

_" mom, Simba is dead" she told her, Telu felt her heart tear, her son was dead, with a broken heart she and the rest travled on._

" I'm sorry Ahadi, the memory is still to painful" she said.

" I understand, I'll keep your secret but one day Sarabi would like to know who her father is" he said

" thank you Ahadi, I plan to tell her when the time is right" she said.

" you may leave" Ahadi bid her goodbye and left. Ahadi walked twards the eaged of pridrock

_father give me your wisdom, I need your help._

* * *

Telu is just made up, now you know the conection of Boba and his **Daughter** Sarabi. next chapter will be the last one of Mufasa and the rest as teens 


	11. Broken Friendship and the birth of Scar

Mufasa was out streched on a rock, he was in deep though,he wanted to talk to Sarabi, but how?

" Mufasa what are you doing?" Sarafina called, she sat just below the rock, her happy expression turn to a sad face, she knew what was on his mind

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that" she said

" you think?" Mufasa snaped at her, Sarafina backed away, Mufasa jumped down from the rock he was on, he glared at her " thanks to you Sarabi thinks I'm a jerk, why did you do this to me?" he roared, Sarafina had tears in her eyes

" Mufasa what I said was true, and you ignored me, you ignored my love for you, when your brother told me you wanted to meet me I though that would be my chance to tell how I felt for you" she screamed at him " but now after what i told you, You're still a jerk, I WISH WE WERE NEVER FREINDS!!!!!" Sarafina ran away crying, he would go after her but stop, his faced snarled up

" FINE BE THAT WAY" he called at her, but he wanted to thank her, she just given him another clue to this whole mistery of what happened days ago.

Mufasa found his brother, he ran up to him and hit him across the face, this time blood driped from Taka's eye, a scar formed over his eyes, Taka glared at Mufasa

" what was that for?" Taka asked, Mufasa growled, he lunged at his bother, pinning him to the ground

" tell me the truth" he growled " tell me what you did to make me feel like a jerk infront of Sarabi?" he demanded. Taka growled at him

" fine, you left Sarafina all alone so I told her that you wanted to meet her at the water hole, then I told Sarabi you wanted to meet you there once Sarafina has arived" he said " I was helping out Sarafina" he said, kicking off Mufasa. Mufasa backed away

" Mufasa" Sarabi called out, Mufasa turned to face her, unexpectedly she nuzzled him, She have forgiven him, Mufasa nuzzled her back. Taka glared at the two. Sarabi saw him a gasped

" Taka, what has happend to you" she asked, Taka swiped her away from him

" don't call me Taka" he said " Taka was once the lion who tried to help and failed, for now on I'm Scar" he said stalking away. Mufasa watched his brother leave pride rock, then he turn his attention back to Sarabi

" Sarabi, I'm sorry" he told her, Sarabi nuzzled him

" it's ok Mufasa, I love you" she said

" I love you too" he told her.

* * *

this is the last chapter of them as teens, now there adventures is just begining. 


	12. The next King

I like to thank those who love this story, I think their's going to be 20 chapters in all

Now Mufasa, and the others are grown, so they are like 24 now(in human years)

* * *

Years have past, now no long teen they were young lions, Ahadi was now very old, his legs have became week, he nows just lays in the cave.

Mufasa waits out side of the cave, then he saw a figure, peering down he couldn't belive who it was.

Taka has been gone for years, Mufasa ran to greet him

" Taka, you home" he said, he was hoping his brother would put aside his foolishness about being called Scar

" what have I told you to call me?" Taka said " for now on I'm Scar"

"oh, i though you were kidding about that?" Mufasa said " listen Taka..er Scar, father is getting old he wishes to see you". Taka perked up to the though of his father wanting to see him

" Father wants to see me?" Taka asked in a disbelif way. He folowed his brother back to pride rock.

when they reached the mouth of the cave, Ahadi looked up to see his youngest son standing before him

" Taka?" he called out to him

" my name is Scar" Taka growled. Ahadi disaproved of his sons dicision,

" well Scar, I would like to speak with you" Ahadi said, Taka steped forward to his father, Ahadi got up to a sitting position, his green eyes staring down at his youngest son. In truth Taka did look like him exept with his mother's fur redish color. the diffrence in their eyes is that Taka's was more darker than his.

" what is it you want father" Taka asked. Ahadi examaned the scar on his sons left eye

" Taka my youngest, I will tell you that I'm sorry for not being there for you" he started, Taka expresion whent from normal to anger

" you think?" he hissed " ever since I was a cub all you ever did was ignored me" he spated, Ahadi snared at him

" hold your toung" he growled " you will not disrepect me like that" Taka sat before his father. Ahadi continued to expaine

"I want to apoligize for the time I lost with you, but you runing away has cause your mother suffering, before I dismised you, I must tell you both somthing" he said hinting Mufasa to come over to them. Mufasa sat next to his brother

" Mufasa, you are the oldest, and Taka you are the youngest, I have chosen my heir, Mufasa you will take my place as king" he said. both lions were shocked. Mufasa couldn't belive he was going to be King, Taka glared at his father and brother, he should of known this from the start but didn't see it

" father if you were gonna say Mufasa was the next king you didn't have to invole me in it" he said, Ahadi turn to his son

" Taka, you time will come" he stared but was cut off

"WHEN?, will that be when I'm as old and ugly and usless as you?" he growled. Taka ran from the cave, Ahadi laied back down. he shook his head in missry

" Mufasa, watch over him, once I'm in the stars, I never got to tell him that he as important to me along with you" he said, Mufasa understood him " you are dismissed" Mufasa walked out of the cave, his head was in deep though, him king?. Mufasa though it was wiser for Taka to be king. Mufasa wasn't redy to be king, not yet

* * *

I not going to go with the Mufasa clone of Ahadi, I went with that he had more of a Scar aperance only with the light fur color. 


	13. Dealing with Hyena's

Sarafina ended up bumping into him, she gave him a glare, he glared back at her. They haven't spoken in years, she quickly walked away from him. Mufasa sat under the trees that grew around pirde rock, he watched the sun set in the sky.

" Mufasa?" a voice called out, he turn to find Sarabi walking up to him, she took her place next to him.

. " Whats on your mind?" she asked. Mufasa heaved a sigh

" my father has chosen me as the new king, but.. I'm not ready" he told her, he got up and started to pase " Taka is back and he's upset, I though he would be king, he does have the brain for it" he said. he kept pasting back and forth, Sarabi got up and stop him

" Mufasa, pasting isn't going to help, relax, every thing is going to be fine" she said, she let her head rest against his sholders " tust me". The two embrace.

Out in the middle of a dead plains, bones scatared every wheir no sour of life or water. three hyena's sat doing nothing. two of the were trying to sleep the other one kept laughing for no reason.

" Ed stop it" one said, he went up and bit him on the leg. the hyena called Ed yelped.

" both of you knock it off" the last one said, she was in no mood to babysit them. Just then they saw a lion trust pass on their land the three of them ready them selves for attack. The lion stoped infront of them. the three hyena's fur on their back pointed up, their teeth showed as they were grwoling. the leader crouched to an attack position. then the other two did the same. The lion stared at them, he was calm around them.

"spare me and I'll give you food" he said. the three hyena's gard went down at the menched of food

"go on" the female said, she was intrested.

" I'm Scar, I'm able to get you some food if you every thing I tell you to do" he said, the hyena's gouped together, then they pulled apart

"ok what is it you want use to do?" she asked. Taka smiled, he just got his own crew of idiots to obay him.

* * *

I went with a diffrent version of how Scar and the Hyena's met. as you can see Mufasa doesn't want to be king 


	14. The Hornbill Named Zazu

A blue hornbill flew in the sky, he raced to pride rock

" King Ahadi, king Ahadi" the bird called. he looked down then swarm down. Mufasa had to duck as the bird missed him and flew in a tree. Mufasa quickly helped the bird out of the tree

" thank you" the bird said " now if you'll exuces me I have to find King Ahadi" he said

" umm...my father won't be an use, he can barly walked, but I can help?" Mufasa said. the bird stared at him

" you?, young man this isn't the time to be fooling around" he scolded " and how can you help out?". Mufasa glared at the bird

" I'm Prince Mufasa, Son of King Ahadi and Queen Uru" he told the bird. the bird looked all over him

' well you do resemble Uru" he said. it's true Mufasa does resemble his mother only with his fathers fur color. " ok follow me" the bird said. Mufasa ran after the bird.

Taka swiped the hyena's with his paws, he snarled at them, the hyena growled at him. Then Mufasa came in the nick of time, he takled eatch hyena, swiping, snarling, biting, clawing at their faces, the the hyena's left in retreat. Mufasa turn to his brother

" Taka are you ok?" he asked, Taka growled at him

" I didn't need your help" Taka spated " and I told you my name is Scar" he said

" Taka, forget that stupid name" Mufasa scolded " and what were you doing out here? this is hyena's territory, you could of been killed"

" thats none of you concern" Taka said, he walked past his brother and started to run as fast as he could. Mufasa turn back to the bird

" thank you, if it wasn't for you my brother would of been dead" he said " whats your name?. the bird looked at him

" why I'm Zazu" he said " and thats your brother?" he asked, Mufasa nodded

" yup, he's my brother" he said.

* * *

well there are 2 stories on how Zazu became adviser and how they met but I did my own little version only this time Zazu was young and couldn't control his landing ( poor bird...sort of) and so far in this version Zazu is not promoted to adviser or what ever it is yet 


	15. A dear friend of the Queen

Ahadi slept in the cave, his nose and ears twiched, his tail pounded the floor. he opend his eye, he felt some one coming over to him, his ear twiched. Uru stood by his side, he snarled at a figure that was standing next to her. the figure ws a mandrill, he back away from the king, he knew not to go near.

" Ahadi, relax, this is my good freind Rafiki" she explained " Rafiki used to watch over me when I was a cub". Ahadi settled back down to his spot.

" I'm sorry for my behavoir, forgive me Rafiki, you travel far to be greated with a angry king then a wise one"

" I understand, I came to tell you that their will be trouble, a pack of hyena's will come in 3 months" he said. Ahadi got off the ground

" I'm sorry your majesty,you can't be in this fight" he said. Ahadi staired him in the eyes

" it doesn't matter,I'll fight my last battle, my time has come for me to join my father" he said. Uru ran up to him

" no Ahadi, please don't say such a thing" she cried, Ahadi nuzzled her

" Uru try to understand, we know one day we'll have to join the stars" he said " when I'm gone I want you to guide Mufasa in the right paths for him when he's the new King" Uru nodded. " Uru, alert the lioness about the Heyna's we'll have to prepare our selves for the attack". Uru left her mate's side and went to find the lionesses. Ahadi turn to the Mandril

" Rafiki,stay with us, I belive you'll help us in our time of need"he said, Rafiki nodded. Ahadi looked down on his left leg, if only he didn't get in the way of that waterbuffalo he would be able to help out, he went back to his spot to rest.

* * *

Some People have to many theroies on How Rafiki knows the Pride Members, So I say he was once a CareTaker of Uru. 


	16. Somethings not right

Taka slithered off into the wild plains, he made his was to a abandon area, it was filled with dead elephants, flies were buzzing over the corps, Taka made his wayover the corpses, he cawled under a elephants head, he reached inside of a cave, inside of the cave was Shenzi,Banzai and Ed all being..well them selves. Taka wached the Idiots fight over a dead scrap of food, it amused him, then he had to let them know he was their.

" now what are we up to?" he asked, the hyena's turn to face their leader

" nothing Scar" Shenzi said

" well you better be doinf somthing, casue I have a plan" Taka said in a way to grab the three's attention

" what is it?" Banzai asked

" well my father is weak, this is a good time to attack, but i want the three of you take care of him personaly" Taka said " once your done get out as quickly as you can I'll handle the rest" he said, the Hyena's nodded in agreement.

" good, in three months we'll attack" he said.

Muffasa stood at the eaged of pride rock, he was in a deep though

" son" a calming voice called to him,Mufasa turn to face his mother, she took her place next to him " is somthing the matter?" she asked, Mufasa gave a sigh

" I don't think I'm right to be King" he said " i don't have the brains like Father and Taka should be the one, not me"

" Mufassa,you'll do fine, I'll be here to guide you, but their's one thing to know" she said, Mufasa turn to her " look in side your self, in your heart you'll find the king you are" Mufasa smiled at his mother's wisdom. Uru got up, but stoped

" oh one more thing" she said " be kind to your subjects and they'll be kind to you". she left him. Mufasa felt a little better, but still wasn't sure about being King.

* * *

Taka is planing somthing?, I like the Mufasa and Uru moment. 


	17. The Rain of Battle

Three months have past, and just like Rafiki's pridiction the hyenas started to head to pride rock.Uru stood out from the lionesses, she glared at the Hyena's Mufasa was standing next to her. the hyena's came to a halt, they snarled and growled at the Queen.

" I give you the choice, leave now and we won't have to shed blood of those who wish to live" she said, the leader of the Heyena's glared at her

" Where's King Ahadi" he growled, Uru remaind silent. the leader tore up shome dirt from the ground " for the last time where is King Ahadi, tell me NOW!" he said.

" I will not take that tone" Uru told him " I gave you a choice and you choosed" she said " lionesses prepare your selves". The lionesses all positioned them selves. Uru waited for the moment

" now" she roared, she, Mufasa and the others attacked. they jumped in swiping at the hyenas, some hyenas piled on to one lioness, Mufasa raced to help the lioness, Uru swiped the hyena's, some stayed others ran wimpering.

Ahadi wached the battle, he wanted to jump in but he couldn't, he still had that injured leg

" Uru, I'm sorry I couldn't be there" he whispered

" oh I think we can aranged that" a voice called, Ahadi turn to see three Hyena's laughing at him, their teeth showed, growling, they snarled at the King.

"we were given a special treatment for you" Shenzi said, Banzai snarled and Ed just laugh. Ahadi growled at the trio, as they got closer to him.

Sarabi snarled and roared at a small group, she slashed and swiped them with her claws, one Hyena stood behind her ready to jump on her.

" Sarabi Look out" Mufasa called out to her, Sarabi turn to see the hyena about to leap on her, since she was distracted the other Hyena's started to gang up on her. A big mighty Paw slaped them away, Sarabi turn to see who have saved her. with her delight she saw a fimilar face

" Boba?" she asked

* * *

Boba is Alive!,What will Hapened to Ahadi?


	18. The Return of Boba

the Tall well built Lion apeared just in time, he turn to Sarabi

" yes, sorry I wasn't able to make the trip" he said. Both lions continued to battle the hyenas.Mufasa was glad to see Sarabi not harmed, Mufasa turn to see a hyena lung for him but a lioness blocked it.

" Sarafina" he asked, Sarafina didn't say any thing, she turn and gave him a friendly smile then whent back to fighting.

the fight still lasted for a while, Sarafina charged up and sank her teath into a hyena, he growled in pain. all the hyena's stoped, the lioneses stoped as well, what they wintness is their leader Gato getting killed. Sarafina rilizing what she had done started to back away

" I..I" she started, she was scared, Gato thrashed about before he fell to the ground dead. the lionesses looked at her, he mother Perolu came up to her

" Sarafina, it's not your fault" she said

" yes it is" Sarafina spated " I just killed their leader" she cried, Perolu huged her daughter with her head, the hyena didn't continue to fight, seeing their leader dead they fled, the other lionesses made sure they never came back. Mufasa aproched Sarafina

" what happened" he asked, their was concern in his tone, sarafina looked up at him

" I.." she started but a loud scream cried out from the cave of pride rock.

Everyone ran inside, they stood their in horor, Uru sat crying over the dead body of Ahadi, her paws were in the puddle of blood mixed with her tears, she looked up at the group

" I'm sorry" she said " I failed to protect him"

" don't be like that mother" a voice called, out from the shadows came Taka, his eyes never leaving Uru " after all your the one who killed him"

* * *

Uru is blamed for a faulse Crime? this isn't good, and I went with the Song lyrics of Chowdown which said that Sarafina did kill Banzai's father. 


	19. A Queen Banish for a false crime

Everyone gasped, Uru was speachless, how could her son say such a thing, her yougest son that she loved, the one she defened from a harsh punishment that he didn't comit.

" Taka, I would never do such a thing" she said. Taka turn to her, he looked down at her paws

" why is your paws covered in his blood?" he asked. She looked down at her paws, then at the pool of blood

" I steped in the blood" she told him " I found Ahadi on the floor, I checked but no sign" she weeped. Mufasa walked up to her and rested his head on her sholders, he knew his mother would never do somthing like that. Taka walked around the dead body, his eyes widen to what he saw

" realy, then what are these marks on his back?" Taka asked, Mufasa walked over to his brother examaned the marks " you see no hyena couldn't make marks like those"

" Taka, even so mother couldn't of killed father" Mufasa said. Taka glared at him

"Mufasa don't be so blind, Can't you see mother was the only one in the cave, I was protecting the out side, and she was in the cave" Taka said, He walked over to his mother

" Mother, on Behafe of the King you are banish from the PrideLands, and Never return" he said, Uru couldn't belive she was being banish for a crime she didn't comit, she would of argue but hung her head, she couldn't do anything.

" mother, don't, I believe you. I believe you didn't do it" Mufasa said " Your not going any where". Taka glared at him

" Mufasa, don't be so clueless, Mother is a killer, she'll one day kill your cub" he said, Mufasa couldn't say anthing " Mufasa my brother, trust me the pride would be safe with out her" he said. Taka glared hard at his brother untill se saw what he was looking for.

" I'm sorry , my dearest mother you'll leave at Dawn" He said.

* * *

Poor Uru, Scar realy wanted her to be banished but for what reason? and I think this what might of happened to her since she didn't appear in the movie at all. 


	20. Celebrations, Sadness and a birth

Dawn had come, Uru walked in the row made of Lionesses, she caught of Glimps of Mufasa on the edge of Pride Rock, his head turn in regret. Uru continued her way and was never seen again. The Falen King was Given a proper funeral.

Mufasa wached over **his** Kingdom, how was he gonna rule this land with out guidence?, but now he was King he had to take care of somthing.

Sarabi sat with her mother, Mufasa cleared his throat to get their attention

" parden me Telu but may I speak with Sarabi?" he asked, Telu nodded, Sarabi left her mother to go talk to Mufasa, the two of them left pride rock.

Mufasa took her to a nice waterhole with shade just set perfict. the two layed down in the shade.

" Sarabi, I want to ask you somthing" he said, he placed his paw on her paw.

" yes?" she asked

" Sarabi, Since I'm now the new king, would you be my queen?" he asked. Sarabi blushed, Mufasa just asked her paw in marage and to be his Queen.

"oh my, Mufasa it's so sudden but I acept" she said, the two shared a kiss under that Tree.

Months have past, Mufasa waited at the edge of Pride Rock, Rafiki painted the Simbole of groom on his fore head, and a head dress of ostrich feathers on his head.

" Mufasa relax" Zazu said as he flew in landing. two line of Lionesses sat out from the cave to the edge, Sarabi walked out of the cave, she had the mark of bride on her forehead and she had a head dress made out of vines, with a white flower tucked behind her right ear. To guide her to mufasa was her Mother Telu on her right and Boba on her left, they guild her to Mufasa, then they departed and sat next to the lionesses. Rafiki Aproched Mufasa and Sarabi

" what a day this has been, we are here to unite a King with his Queen" he said

Mufasa faced Sarabi.

" Mufasa do you take Sarabi to be your Queen?" Rafiki asked

" yes I do" Mufasa said

" and Sarabi, will you take Mufasa to be your king?" he asked

"yes, I do" she said. Rafiki broke open a friut, he diped his hand in one of the haves, scopping out the juice he rub it on Mufasa's and Sarabi's forehead. taking some dirt he spinkled on them

" The sun and the moon will join together to celebrate this day, and with ther stars and clouds I now pronouce you King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi" he said, Sarabi and Mufasa nuzzled and then kissed as the lions roared. Sarafina watched from the back and left the seen, Mufasa saw her leave.

Sarafina sat crying, she had mix feelings now and didn't know how to handle it

" Sarafina" Mufasa called, Sarafina turn with tears in her eyes " is every thing ok?"

"oh, it's nothing, weddings make me cry" she said, Mufasa knew she was lying, he saw through her

" Sarafina, don't lie to your king" he said, then a idea came to him " Sarafina" he asked, she looked up to him " come with me" he told her".

A young male sat talking to Boba, Mufasa and Sarafina apoched him

" Sarafina I like you to meet Nahte" he said, Nahte was a nice looking lion, he had a dusty color mane with bright green eyes, Sarafina felt a new feeling for this lion

"hi" she said blushing

" hi" he said

" I'll just leave you two alone then" Mufasa said walking away.

The sun was setting on the day, Mufasa and Sarabi sat watching it

" isn't it beautiful, your first day ask king" she said " and what a sunset". Mufasa nuzzled her

" it sure is" he said " I though of a name for our cub" he whispered, Sarabi blushed

" oh you did?" she asked, Mufasa nodded

" what do you say we name our cub Simba, in honnor of your brother" he said, Sarafina nodded in agreement

" that would be nice" she said.

In the darkest part of the pridelands Taka sat on a high rock watching down on the hyena's.

" Scar I can't believe you got your mother banish and get away with killing your own father" Shenzi said

" I know, with out Uru Mufasa would fail at being King and would have to let me take the throne" he said. the green steem shot up making a gree cloud.

time has past, and joy was filled, and the sun rised with a cry of a newborn cub. Sarabi cradled the cub, the ball of fur nuzzled in his mother's strong arms.

" he beautiful" Sarabi said giving her son a small lick " and just in time, Sarafina's cub now has a play mate" she said looking over at Sarafina with her own cub, A little squeek made Sarabi turn back to her cub. Mufasa came over, he Nuzzled the cub with his nose, the cub sneezed, Mufasa gave out a laugh

" he's quite a cub" he said

" yes" Sarabi said " and we agreed on the name right?". Both lions nodded they turn to their cub

" Simba" they both said.

**The End

* * *

**well thats it, this is my story, hope you enjoyed reading this 


End file.
